Una vida despues de un accidentedejen reviews
by samuray22
Summary: Un accidente en las montañas 2 años han pasado y Yoh tendra que adapatarse a lo que ha pasado mientras el estaba en coma su nueva vida y su nueva pareja sin mencionar el regreso de su hermano Hao (dejen reviews please)
1. Un Accidente en las montañas

En esta historia ocupare varios personajes inventados por mi espero que les guste mi fic y si quieren ocupar a mis personajes dejen reviews diciendolo porque yo soy dueño de sus derechos de autor bye y dejen reviews  
  
Prologo:  
  
Dos meses despues de derrotar a Hao. Un niño camina por la aldea de los apaches Niño: Busco a Hao Asakura Silver: El no esta aqui fue derrotado hjace dos meses Niño: Maldición yo que le tenia un regalo Silver: Que era?  
Niña: Esto...  
  
Se escucho un grito de dolor  
  
Silver: Ahhh quien eres?  
Niño: Yo me llamo Zack y mi amiga melisa  
  
En una casa en Tokio  
  
Niño(viendo la tele): Vaya este canal Apache no es tan bueno como prometen solo me entretengo viendo Shaman King Tele: Aparece un actor disfrazado de Yoh y otro de Hao Actor1(Hao): te derrotare Actor2(Yoh): Jamaz Hao Niña: Ja esa porqueria solo son malos actores tratando de imitar a Hao y a Yoh Tele:  
Presentador: Este es un informe especial un Niño y una Niña atacan la aldea Apache Niño: Ya sabes que hacer no?  
Niña: Si  
  
En la Aldea  
  
Kai: Miren otro Apache aunque con ropa moderna Niño: Ja quien te crees?  
Kai: El que matara a cualquier Asakura y tu eres uno no?  
Niño: Si me llamo Maicol soy un pariente de Yoh Asakura solo que el no lo sabe Kai: Ya veo bueno se ve que eres poderoso asi que no moriras ahora peliaremops en el proximo torneo preparate los grandes espiritus pronto apareceran si que ahy peliaremos entrena a Yoh por favor JAJAJAJA.  
  
1 Capitulo:  
  
Ya ah pasado un año desde que Yoh derroto a Hao. Yoh estaba terminando de desayunar cuando.  
niño: Hola tu deves ser Yoh no?  
Yoh: Hola pero como sabes mi nombre?  
niño: Bueno desde hoy yo vivo aqui Yoh: Enserio?  
Niño: acaso Anna no te lo dijo Anna: Exacto Yoh desde hoy el sera tu compañero de entrenamiento Yoh: Esta bien pero como te llamas?  
Niño: Me llamo Maicol Yoh: Bien y cuando empezarermos a entrenar?  
Maicol: Ahora mismo vamos Maicol salio al patio y Yoh lo siguio Maicol: Bien a peliar Yoh: Si Maicol: Drake concedeme tu alma fusion de almas Drake era como un dragón rojo pero con figura humana Yoh: fusion de almas crei que ocuparias poseción de objetos Niña: Alto Anna: Quien esta ahy?  
Derrepente aparecio una chica con pelo corto y de color marron y ojos negros tenia una expresion muy confiada la cual desagradaba a Anna ademas que esta Niña quedo mirando a Yoh con una sonrisa tierna Anna: Oye respondeme Niña(mirando a Yoh): Me llamo Katherine Anna: Deja de mirar a Yoh Maicol: Que haces aqui Katherine bueno ahora empezemos a peliar que me aburro Hao: Si no vine a peliar solo para que ustedes se pusieran a hablar y no me dejaran acabar con Yoh Maicol: Tu? peliar sueña Drake peliara tu solo seras mi escudo Katherine: Alto Maicol tu sabes que Yoh es muy debil lo mataras Yoh: yo no soy debil Katherine: Hasta que el no sea mas fuerte no habra pelea Anna: Quien te crees para venir a llegar a mandar Katherine(Mirando a Anna): Mira solo hago que esta pelea sea equilibrasda Maicol podria matar a Yoh de un solo golpe Anna: Yoh puede vencer a Maicol y yo te puedo vencer a ti Katherine: Intentalo ''Silver'  
Derrepente aparecio Silver y tomo por la espalda a Anna Anna: Silver sueltame ahora!  
Silver: Lo siento pero esa niña controla mi cuerpo Anna: Controla tu cuerpo?  
Katherine: El lo haze por gusto Anna: Silver no lo permitas atacala Silver: Es que... es que... me enamore de ella Annas: Que!  
Katherine: Efectivamente envez de tener un espiritu tengo a a alguien que tiene 5 es ingenioso y le puedo hacer eso mismo a Yoh Anna: Atrevete Katherine: Tu lo pediste '' Corazon de humano rindete ante mi '' :  
Yoh: Te ovedesco Anna: Que?  
Yoh: Lo siento Anita pero me enamore de ella Anna: Que le hiziste a Yoh Katherine: Hize que su corazon se enamorara de mi '' Corazon humano vuelve en tu esencia'  
Yoh: Ahhh que estaba diciendo estoy confundido Anna(piensa:devo tener cuidado al parecer puede hacer eso con cualquier humano): Bien entonces que Yoh entrene algunos dias y luego peliaran Yoh: Que entrenamiento!  
Maicol: Bien tomate tu tiempo el día que lo elijas peliaremos Anna: Bien ahora entrenaran Horo-horo(entrando): Hola miren lo que encontre Maicol: Hola tu deves ser Horo-horo Horo-horo: Si como lo sabes?  
Maicol: Fue una coincidencia Anna: Bueno pero que encontraste?  
Horo-horo: Una carta que invita a Yoh, a Len, a Ryu, un tipo llamado Maicol, a mi y a fausto almenos de tokio es para ir a Una isla a un torneo especial por invitación Len dijo que en una semana nos reunieramos en el aeropuerto para ir Maicol: Bien entonces yo me ire a entrenar quien viene conmigo Horo-horo: Yo Anna: Yoh ira tambien Yoh: Yo?  
Anna: Si tu Yoh: Yo que queria descansar para esa fecha Anna: Elige el entrenamiento de Maicol o el mio Yoh: Maicol Maicol: Bien iremos a las montañas asi que mañana se levantaran temprano a las 4:30 AM Yoh: Que!  
Maicol: Oye iremos en avion y al que madruga dios le ayuda asi que a descansar para mañana  
  
Al otro día Maicol(con un megafono): YOH DESPIERTA YA SON LAS 4:30 AM ASI QUE LEVANTATE Yoh: Esta bien Maicol: Bien el avion espera Horo-horo: Vaya Yoh si que eres flojo jejejej  
  
En el aeropuerto Maicol: Bien suban al avion derrepente aparece Len Len: Que ustedes tambien iran a entrenar?  
Yoh: Si algun problema?  
Len: Vamos Yoh no necesitas entrenamiento Maicol: Ven con nosotros y veras que enrealidad si lo necesita  
  
En las montañas  
  
Maicol: Bien olgasanes ahora quiero que todos hagan su poseción mas poderosa Todo hizieron su poseción y Yoh hizo su poseción en segundo grado pero Maicol no hizo nada Maicol: Ataquenme todos al mismo tiempo Yoh: Peo y tu poseción?  
Maicol: Todo a su tiempo Len: Por mi esta bien Todos atacaron a Maicol Maicol(con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro): Drake poseciona esta espada.  
Yoh: Poseción de objetos pero como lo hace tan rapido Nadie pudo esquivar a Maicol cuando movio su espada solo alcanzaron a ver una exploción cuando la espada los ataco Yoh(con muchos vendajes): Ouch... Que fue eso Maicol: Fue mi poseción de objetos espera a ver mi posecion en segundo grado jejeje Horo-horo(con algunos parches): Como fue posible que aun estemos vivos Anna: Porque yo y katherine los curamos antes de que murieran por desangramiento Tamao(apareciendo derrepente): Si y yo tambien les ayude Anna: Si bueno ella ayudo un poco Maicol: Descansen mañana sera peor Yoh: Peor Maicol: Eso me recuerda donde esta Len?  
Tamao: Esta en el bosque cerca de aqui Maicol: Lo hire a buscar Katherine: No te preocupes yo hire  
  
En el bosque  
  
Len: Como pude dejar que me ganara Katherine(apareciendo): Porque el espiritu de Maicol fue mejorado Len: Mejorado?  
Katherine(poniendo su mano en el hombro de Len): Mejore su espiritu al aumentar su esencia Len: Y puedes hacer eso con bason?  
Katherine: Si Len: Y lo podrias hacer ahora Katherine: Claro toma mi mano Len(rojo): Tu mano?  
Katherine: Si vamos hazlo con confianza Len tomo sus manos Katherine: '' Bason ven'  
Bason: Si que se le ofrece?  
Katherine: Quiero que poseciones el cuerpo de Len Bason: Si Len hizo la posecion de almas Katherine: '' Aumenta tu esencia hazlo porque te lo ordeno'  
Len: AHHHHHHH!  
Bason: Señorito se encuentra bien Len: Si no te preocupes AHHHH!  
Bason: Siento como mi energia crece Len: AHHHH!!!! NO PUEDO SOPORTAR MAS!  
Bason: Yo tampoco Katherine: Bien es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti Maicol resistio mas pero supongo que para ti es bastante Len: Si puedo sentir ese poder Katherine: Te pido que no le digas a Maicol Len: Claron que no gracias Katherine: Bien volvamos a donde estan los demaz Len mientras ivan caminando tomo de la mano a Katherine Katherine(sonrojada): Len Len: Si?  
Katherine lo quedo mirando y se empezo a acercar Len(rojo): oye Katherine(muy cerca de el): Si?  
Len(rojo): Nada Katherine beso a Len en la boca. despues de unos minutos se separo de el Len(piensa: Vaya nunca nadie me habia dado un beso pero me gusto :) ): Es mejor que volvamos o se preocuparan por nosotros Katherine: Si Len y Katherine fueron raidamente hasta donde estaban los demas esa noche Katherine durmio al lado de Len  
  
Al otro día  
  
Maicol: Bien hoy les pasare algunas armas para que practiquen su poseción Yoh: Armas y que ahy de las que tenemos?  
Maicol: No te preocupes como ocupes el arma es tu problem,a tambien podrias practicar con otras armas la poseción en segundo grado Amidamaru: Sera divertido amo Yoh Yoh: Esta bien Maicol: Horo-horo ven Horo-horo: Que me daras a mi Maicol: Esta espada llamada Frozen Sword Horo-horo(tomando la espada): Vaya esta muy fria Maicol: Tu eliges haras la poseción normal o haras en segundo grado Horo-horo: Intentare hacer la poseción normal y luego practicare en segundo grado Maicol: Len ven Len: Que quieres?  
Maicol: Toma esto la llamo la Dark Spear Len: Dark Spear vaya se siente una energia maligna increible Maicol: Len te confiezo que esta Lanza puede llegar a corromperte cuando la ocupes mantenla ocupada atacando al enemigo Len: Ya veremos Maicol: Bien y ahora Yoh Yoh: Yo Maicol: Yoh a ti te dare esto el Light Gauntlet Yoh: Un guante y de que me sirve Maicol: Este guante es perfecto para ocupar a Harusame Yoh: Esta bien  
  
En una hora todos estuvieron listos para entrenar  
  
Horo-horo: Bien Frozen Sword '' Koloro poseciona a Frozen Sword'  
Len: El poder de Horo-horo aumento increiblemente Yoh: Dejenme intentarlo '' Amidamaru poseciona harusame y ahora a light gauntlet'  
En la mano de Yoh aparecio un guante que estaba pegado a Harusame la cual se parecia a la espada sagrada lograda con la combinación de Harusame y la espada sagrada pero esta era totalmente blanca Len: Vaya que poder lo puedo sentir tocandome Maicol: Bien Len es tu turno Len: No me lo deves decir dos veces '' Bason poseciona a Horaiken y ahora a la Dark Spear'  
Derrepente de la Lanza salio un Aura negra la cual empezo a cubrir a Len Len: AHHHH!  
Maicol(piensa: Vamos Len tu deves poder controlar esta lanza): Vamos Len Len: Ya no soy Len soy la lanza la cual controla a Len JAJJAJAJAJAJA Maicol: Maldición Len(lanza): Ahora los acabare a todos!  
Katherine: Alto no haras nada porque te vencere Len(lanza): Tu y que ejercito?  
Katherine: Este ''Dragon demonio'  
Derrepente empezo a temblar y de la tierra aparecio un Dragon Len(lanza): Veo que tienes un espiritu pero no me hara nada Katherine: Ya lo veremos Katherine saco una flauta Len(lanza): Una flauta que crees que me hara?  
Katherine: '' Dragon demonio poseciona esta flauta'  
Katherine empezo a tocar una canción en la flauta Len(lanza): Que es esto AHHH!  
Yoh: Vaya que hermoso sonido Anna: es increible el poder de esa nña Len(lanza): Esta bien dejare que este chico me controle péro deja de tocar Katherine: Esta bien La aura maligna dejo de cubrir a Len Len: Vaya que fue eso Katherine: Eso fue el poder de la Dark Spear puede llegar a corromperte Len: Eso creo  
  
En la noche despues de un duro entrenamiento, en algun lugar del bosque  
  
Len: Ese poder es increible pero la poseción en segundo grado es muy dificil Katherine: Eso es verdad es dificil pero no imposible Len: Pero Yoh la hizo de un momento a otro Katherine: Mira ocupar la Dark Spear es demasiado dificil para un humano tal vez devas intentar dominarla con la poseción normal Len: Tal vez  
  
Derrepente se oyo un grito en una parte del bosque len y Katherine corrieron hacia el lugar cuando llegaron vieron algo que les helo la sangre. Eran cuerpos de personas despedasadas en trozos  
  
Len: Quien hizo esta barbaridad?  
Voz: Yo lo hize jejeje Katherine: Muestra tu identidad Voz(mostrandose ante ellos): Soy yo el gran Zack Len: No me importa si eres mi abuelo te matare Zack: Eso creespues intentalo Len: '' Bason poseciona a Dark Spear''  
  
Se escucho un grito en todo el bosque  
  
En donde estaban los demas Zack: Con que aqui estaban Maicol: Quien eres?  
Zack: No te importa jajajaja Katherine(sangrando): Corran!  
Zack(frente a Yoh): Tu seras el primero Zack saco la Dark Spear y ataco a Yoh el que cayo inconsiente  
  
2 años despues... 


	2. Una nueva vida

2ª Capitulo

2 años despues:

Doctor: Chico despierta despierta

Yoh(despertando): Donde estoy?

Doctor: Estas en el hospital de Nueva York

Yoh: Que!!!!

Doctor: 2 niños y una niña te trajeron uno se llamaba Len Tao otro Maicol y la niña Katherine

Yoh: Y no trajeron a nadie mas?

Doctor: No

Yoh: Como Anna y Horo-horo

Doctor: Preguntale a tus amigos estan afuera y tu ya estas listo haci que ve

Yoh se puso la ropa y salio corriendo y vio a Len, Maicol y Katherine

Yoh: Oigan que paso?

Maicol: Yoh te devo decir que Anna y Horo-horo estan...

Yoh: Estan que??

Len: Muertos!!!

Yoh: Que dijiste

Len: Quedaste sordo o que estan ¡¡Muertos!!

Yoh: Pero que es lo que paso

Katherine: Yoh recuerdas la noche en que estaban practicando en las montañas y un sujeto aparecio y te ataco con la Dark Spear despues de que te golpeo quedaste inconsiente y...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Flash Back''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Anna: Yoh!!!!!!

Zack: JAJAJAJA!!!! tontos todos moriran

Maicol: te arrepentiras ''Conjuro de encierro''

Zack: QUE!!!! AHHH

Zack fue encerrado pero

Zack(encerrado): No me hire al infierno sin todos ustedes

De donde estaba encerrado salio una exploción Len tao no fue dañado porque habia sido atacado en el bosque y habia solo quedado inconsiente. Katherine y Maicol quedaron heridos pero vivos Tamao fue salvado por Maicol al cubrirla de la exploción.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''fin flash back''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Yoh(llorando): Entonces Anna esta muerta...

Len: exacto pero deves sobrellevarlo

Katherine: El señor Yomei dijo que volvieras a la casa Asakura

Maicol: No te preocupes yo pagare tu pasaje asi que hoy iras

Yoh: Si

Despues de dos dias llegan a Japon. En la casa Asakura:

Yomei: Yoh en estos ultimos 2 años que estuviste en coma muchas cosas pasaron

Yoh: Como el torneo quien es el nuevo Shaman King?

Yomei: Nadie veras antes de empezar el torneo los grandes espiritus cortaron su comunicación con nuestro mundo y ahora le piden a los Shamanes que intenten cruzar el camino hacia donde estan los grandes espiritus pero nadie lo ah logrado

Yoh: Y amidamaru?

Yomei: Amidamaru esta con Tamao y una nueva aprendiz ve a conocerla

Yoh fue donde Tamao y vio que la aprendiz era identica a Anna incluso la confundio

Yoh(mirando a la aprendiz): Anna!!!!

Yoh corrio a abrazar a la aprendiza al confundirla con Anna

Aprendiz: Oye sueltame

Yoh(rojo al darse cuenta que no era Anna): Ahhhh lo siento

Aprendiz: Esta bien Tamao tan bien me confundio

Tamao: Joven Yoh lamento lo de la señorita Anna

Yoh: Yo tan bien

Yomei(apareciendo):Yoh ven

Yoh: Para que?

Yomei: Te presentare a tu nueva prometida

Yoh: Nueva prometida?

Yomei: Si, Yoh tu deves seguir con tu vida

Yoh: Lo se pero...

Yomei: No digas nada solo ven

Yoh: esta bien

Yomei: Sakura ven tus padres estan aquí

Yoh: Con que te llamas Sakura

Sakura: Si pero a que vendran mis padres

Ya con los padres de Melisa

Papá: Hola hija como has estado?

Sakura: Muy bien me encantan los entrenamientos

Madre: Ya veo

Yomei: Bien este es el niño que les dije

Papá: Vaya es igual como lo describio.

Madre: Si

Papá: Seran una gran pareja

Yoh, Sakura: Pareja?

Yomei: Yoh te presento a tu prometida Sakura

Yoh: QUE!!!!

Sakura: Porque nadie me dijo algo de esto

Yomei: Yo y los padres de Sakura lo acordamos

Yoh: Yo tampoco sabia nada

Sakura: No me pueden comprometer con alguien que acabo de conocer y ademas tan distraido

Yoh: Oye tampoco soy tan distraido

Sakura: Tal vez no seas tan tonto pero eres un idiota, un tonto, descerebrado y con mal gusto para vestir eres un conjunto de defectos ambulantes

Yoh(enojado): Como te atrevez a decirme todo eso

Sakura: Que haras si te digo eso

Papá: Miren su primera discusión de novios

Yoh, Sakura: Novios?

Yomei: Bueno el punto es que Sakura tendra que irse a vivir con Yoh

Yoh: Que!!!

Yomei: Nosotros ya dimos las ordenes asi que deven seguirlas.

Sakura: Esta bien me mudare con Yoh

Yoh: Supongo que si son ordenes devo cumplirlas

Niña: Un momento abuelo usted me dijo que devo entrenar a Don Yoh asi que yo tambien me mudare a la casa de de el.

Yoh: Que ella tambien, que diablos ah pasado en estos ultimos 2 años

Yomei: Bueno con el torneo de Shamanes y el accidente

Yoh: Entiendo bueno dime tu nombre

Niña: Me llamo Diana

Yoh: Bien es tiempo de volver a casa

Después de unos dias llegaron a la casa de Yoh y los esperaba Manta el cual seguia igual de enano

Manta: Yoh al fin volviste

Yoh: Si

Manta: Lamento lo de Anna y Horo-horo

Yoh: Si ero hay que dejarlo en el pasado

Sakura: Oye acaso no nos vas a presentar

Diana: Si presentanos

Yoh: Es verdad, Manta te presentoa Sakura y Diana ellas viviran de ahora en adelante aquí

Manta: Mucho gusto señoritas

Sakura: Mucho gusto Manta

Diana: Si mucho gusto

Después de que Yoh los presento les mostro sus habitaciones pero Manta se tuvo que ir a sus clases especiales. De repente Sakura vio a Yoh solo y decidio hablar con el

Sakura: Lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas pero estaba muy alterada ademas ahora estamos comprometidos

Yoh: Yo tambien lo lamento estaba muy dolido por lo de Anna

Sakura: Bueno de ahora en adelante sere mas gentil ademas me tendre que cazar algun día contigo

Yoh: Si

Yoh y Sakura se acercaban para darse un beso cuando

Maicol(con una video camara): Hay que lindo momento

Anna: Si, pero no puedo creer con que rapidez Yoh me cambio

Yoh: Esa voz es de Anna!!!!

Sakura: Pero eso es imposible

Anna: No lo es o sino yo no podría estar aquí

Yoh: Si es Anna

Maicol: Es verdad Yoh no sabe que Katherine convoco a Anna por hoy

Yoh: Ya veo

Anna: Veo que ya se conocieron

Yoh: A que te refieres con ya se conocieron

Anna: Yo con el señor Yomei arreglamos que ustedes se comprometieran

Sakura: Señorita Anna cuando fue convocado porque no me dijo nada de esto

Anna: No te incumbia

Sakura: Pero Señorita no puede jugar con mi vida ademas el era su prometido

Anna: Mira tu callada

Sakura: Esta bien

Yoh: Pero a que has venido?

Anna: Tenia que ver que se llevaban bien pero creo que se llevan de maravilla

Sakura(roja): Eso creo

Anna: Bien era solo eso además tengo otras cosas que hacer

Yoh: Que cosas?

Anna: No te preocupes son mis asuntos pronto volvere

Yoh: Esta bien

Después que Anna se fue Diana los llamo

Yoh: Que pasa Diana?

Diana: Es tiempo que empiezes tu entrenamiento

Yoh: Entrenamiento?

Diana: Exacto Anna me dijo que te tenia que entrenar para que no te quedaras fuera de forma

Yoh: Esta bien

Sakura: Pero yo tambien quiero entrenar

Diana: Aun mejor seras la compañera de entrenamiento de Yoh

Sakura: Asi esta mejor

Yoh: Y cual sera nuestro entrenamiento?

Diana: Primero tendran un combate asi sabre que tanto les puedo exigir

Sakura: Esta bien

Yoh: Pero cual es tu espiritu?

Sakura: Wolf ven!!!

Derrepente apoarecio un lobo de color blanco

Yoh: Vaya se ve muy fuerte

Sakura: bueno empezemos

Yoh: ''Amidamaru posesiona a Light Gauntlet''

Sakura: ''Wolf posesiona a Garra de Lobo''

Yoh: ''Amidamaru posesiona a Harusame''

Sakura saco una espada parecida a Harusame

Sakura: ''Wolf posesiona a Osafume''

Salio una garra gigantesca de la mano de Sakura

Yoh: Vaya ella sabe hacer la posesión en segundo grado

Sakura: Bueno empezemos

Sakura ataco a Yoh al golpearlo lo lanzo lejos

Yoh: Ouch vaya si que eres fuerte

Sakura: Es que estar en coma debe haber adormecido tus pies porque hasta Tamao hubiera esquivado eso

Yoh ataco a Sakura pero ella se defendio golpeándolo tan fuerte que lo dejo tirado en el suelo, Yoh se levanto y ataco con la cuchilla de buda pero Sakura salto y la esquivo Sakura contrataco con un golpe lo que lanzo a Yoh contra la casa

Sakura: Estas bien Yoh?

Yoh: No te preocupes por mi

Sakura: Esta bien si tu lo dices

Diana: Vamos Sakura ocupa todo tu potencialy tu tambien Yoh

Yoh: Todo tu potencial?

Sakura: Exacto nisiquiera me eh esforzado

Yoh ataco pero Sakura se movio a un lado y el paso de largo y Sakura lo agarro del cuello y lo lanzo al aire y luego salto y lo golpio lanzándolo para abajo

Yoh(sangrando): Vamos no te detengas

Sakura(llorando): Yoh ríndete no te quiero hacer mas daño

Yoh(sangrando): Jamás devo vencerte

Maicol(apareciendo al lado de Yoh): Yoh deves dejar de intentar de peliar contra Sakura porque tu mente esta nublada por la tristeza de la falta de Anna y admítelo

Yoh(sangrando y llorando): Esta bien lo admito la extraño

Sakura(entrando a la casa): Yoh peliaremos cuando haigas olvidado a Anna por completo en ese momento estaremos comprometidos antes no

Maicol: Bien Yoh ven te tenemos que curar esas heridas

Yoh(tirado en el suelo): Si aunque estoy bien

Maicol: Tienes heridas en el cerebro si Hao te viera se reiria

Esa noche Yoh no podia dormir y fue a mirar las estrellas

Sakura(sentándose al lado de Yoh): Hola Yoh

Yoh(vendado): Hola Sakura

Sakura: Yoh dime porque te cuesta tanto olvidar a Anna

Yoh: Es que la quiero mucho

Sakura: Pero deves dejarla ir

Yoh: Lo se

Sakura: Yoh sabes que yo te...

Yoh: Tu que?

Sakura: Al principio me molesto que me obligaran a casarme contigo pero ahora

Yoh: Yo siento lo mismo

Salura(empezo a acercar su cabeza a la de Yoh): Yo te a..

Yoh(alejándose): Sakura recien nos conocemos y aunque sintamos esto creo que devemos conocernos mas

Sakura: Yo creo lo mismo

Yoh: No te preocupes después de todo tu y yo estamos comprometidos

Sakura: Bien me hire a dormir adios

Yoh: Adios

Sakura le da un beso en la mejilla y luego se va

Yoh(tocándose la mejilla): Vaya con que asi se siente un beso es genial

En alguna parte de Japón

Niño: Vaya me costo llegar a Japón que bueno tener un espiritu tan poderoso JAJAJA

Niña: Veo que no has cambiado

Niño: Vaya crei que habias muerto Anna

Anna: Mori pero me convocaron además tu tan poco has cambiado Hao

Hao: Vaya no te parece increíble verme vivo después de todo Yoh me vencio y desde entonces cambie mi modo de pensar y eso creo que fue lo mejor ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado matar a todos los humanos no es totalmente necesario pero devo acabar con los que causan problemas

Anna: Veo que empezaste a ocupar la cabeza

Hao: Si pero que quieres de mi?

Anna: Quiero que vayas a vigilar a Yoh que cumpla sus entrenamientos porque tuve la posibilidad de hablar con los grandes espiritus ellos solo quieren tener en suspenso a los apaches asi que pronto ellos tendran contacto con los Apaches

Hao: Y quieres que yo...

Anna: Quiero que se haz parte del equipo de Yoh

Hao: Esta bien ayudare a mi hermanito

Anna: Mas te vale

A la mañana siguiente

Manta(en la puerta): Yoh, Sakura, Diana vamos

Yoh: Ya voy

Sakura(afuera): Vaya Yoh si que es flojo

Diana(afuera): Si

Yoh(afuera): Ya estoy listo

Después de clases en la casa de Yoh

Yoh: Vaya dormi casi toda la mañana

Sakura: Yoh deberías tomar mas enserio el estudio

Diana: Yoh no necesita estudiar el debe entrenar

Estaban entrando a la casa y se encontraron con Hao

Hao(apareciendo): Hola hermanito!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: Hao!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh da un salto para atrás y hace su posesión en segundo grado

Yoh: Bien esta vez te acabare

Hao: Yoh no vine a peliar

Yoh(piensa: entonces a que vendra?)

Continuara


	3. El verdadero Shaman King

3º Capitulo: El rey de los Shamanes  
  
Hao: Mira que Anna te explique porque yo tampoco lo se Anna(apareciendo): Yoh si quieres una explicación que te lo explique Sakura porque sino me equivoco ella quiso entrenar con los Asakura para vencer a su hermano Kai Yoh: Quien es Kai?  
Sakura: EL es el verdadero Shaman King Todos(sorprendidos): Como?  
Sakura: Mi hermano esta con los grandes espiritus Yoh: Pero como?  
¿¿??(apareciendo detras): Yo te respondo eso Yoh(dandose la vuelta): Quien eres?  
vio a una niña Niña: Me llamo Melisa y se lo que esta pasando Yoh: Que cosa explicame Melisa: Hay dos Shamanes que te buscan uno se lama Zack y el otro Kai Yoh: Zack y Kai Melisa: Kai controla el espiritu de la Oscuridad y Zack el de la naturaleza Yoh: Pero y la luz y los demas elementos Melisa: No lo se solo estan perdidos Yoh: Genial Hao: Bueno pero para que me necesitan Anna: Para que te inscribas con Yoh y Len tao en el torneo que se realizara dentro de un mes y que derrotes al equipo Dark Star y al equipo Bosque Oscuro Hao: Pero esos espiritus no pueden ser tan fuertes Anna: Tu no sabes su poder es abominable Hao: Que tanto?  
Anna: Digamoslo asi su poder va mas aya del Millon Yoh: Que!  
HAO:Que!  
Sakura: Señorita ANNA usted se equivoca Hao: Si vez apuesto que le aumentaste mucho Yoh: Si jeje Sakura: Su poder va mas alla de los cien millones Yoh: T.T Hao: T.T Y/H: Mejor te hubieras quedado calladita T.T Yoh: Y como se supone que los vensamos Maicol(apareciendo detras de Yoh): Con mi entrenamiento Yoh: Ah Maicol pero no creo que lleguemos en algun momento a tener tanto poder Maicol: Creeme con mi entrenamiento puedo hacer que Manta vensa a Hao Hao: Eso es imposible Maicol: Eso dices tu Hao: Pues pelea conmigo haber si tu me ganas Maicol empujo a Hao y el salio volando Maicol: Que te dije?  
Yoh: Vaya entonces entrenanos Maicol: Claro  
  
Mientras en otro lugar:  
  
Marco: Doncella se siente una poderosa energia Maligna pero no es Hao esto es mayor Jeane: Si es mejor ir a revisar ademas algo a atacado muchas familias que tengan algo que ver con los Shamanes y los Apaches han perdido todo contacto es mejor ir mARCO: sI  
  
dENUEVO DONDE yOH  
  
Maicol: Bien Yoh mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento Yoh: Si  
  
Al otro día 


End file.
